pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Mo/any WoH Hybrid
__TOC__ Discussion "Use Power Drain and/or Leech Signet as energy management with a small investment in Inspiration Magic if running the build on a hero." In place of what, exactly? --67.180.41.65 01:47, 7 May 2008 (EDT)General WoH hybrid with ZB? We have a winnar! Ibreaktoilets 16:00, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :=(Ibreaktoilets 16:04, 27 August 2007 (CEST) While ZB would work, there's already been a couple of ZB builds. WoH is still better for hero use, heals for slightly more, and doesn't harm you if you overlap. Tycn 16:10, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :Thats why you give your heroes LoD. Or you just screw hero monks and use the hench ones. Heroes are needed for damage. I dont wanna spend an hour clearing an area. Asdfg 16:11, 27 August 2007 (CEST) ::Scribe's Insight boonprot heroes tbh Ibreaktoilets 16:13, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :::Screw dat, OoB and OoV Boonprots. Asdfg 16:13, 27 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Alright, you win :/ Still, I had to post this considering the alternatives. And LoD is rendered nearly useless where there's little party wide damage. Tycn 16:17, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :LoD r gud Ibreaktoilets 16:19, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :: healers boon FTW! Iwan13talk 23:12, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :::Using HB you either overheal or die. Asdfg 23:15, 27 August 2007 (CEST) ::::99% of players in DoA would disagree. =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:15, 28 August 2007 (CEST) :::::I use HB on my Monk in PvE. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:08, 28 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::Me too, sometimes. But then I'm usually spamming Heal Party. Touching any other skill usually turns into 200 overhealed or OH SHI- too late. Asdfg 11:33, 28 August 2007 (CEST) Take into account 99% of Monk Hero builds fail in top end Vanquishing, IMO, this build was a fail, so i played with it and made it perfect for low end/top end VQing...Yes hero HB sucks in HM IMO/75% of experienced GW players opinions, LoD is slow and useless in alot of areas, P&H is alright but cant still easily be pressured out in HM...so on top of a healer henchmen(alot of areas=only1 healer henchie)add some ggod henchies for damage+2heroes for damage, VQing should nevr take that long..most the time i beat Sabway groups in time or Discord groups i beat aswell for time(yes i have used the 2+ruined heroes properly), but i realise NOT EVERY1 has 3 necroes, mos dont even have 2...so heres the WoH E-Manager build made by me for HM(VQ, Mission, Dungeon) and hasnt failed me once(warrior was my first/fastest to do all NM/HM in all 3 campaigns+expansion), Describe the build. prof=Primary/Secondary Attribute1=12+1+3 Attribute2=10+1 Attribute3=8WoHkissspiritof rejuvenationof devotionhexconditiontap/build OwUTMsGDXSjYjoB8upkolYTDKAA -- 14:14, October 11, 2010 (UTC)Vander Belt Legacy-- 14:14, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Bad votes Klomi's vote: Inferior to ZB builds and LoD builds is a justified comment, but you can't support the other WoH builds - one has channeling, Mend Ailment and Heal Party, one has a superior rune, and both have orison. Sy86's vote: The word Hybrid means you only need to bring one monk, orly? How is RoF not a self heal? Reversing a hit from a Scythe of Chaos for 116 total healing seems like a self heal to me, and is a bit better than Orison's 67, don't you think? Tycn 11:29, 28 August 2007 (CEST) :That second vote was most certainly wrong. I have removed it. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 00:58, 29 August 2007 (CEST) Sy86 answer: I really dont, RoF is not a healing skill, and i will explain why: as long as u cannot gain a healing boost (exept for the 40-50 divine favor) without a health penalty (an attack/spell) this skill will hardly help you if u are (for some reason) at low health in the middle of a battle and are not reciving damage at the moment. Spamming Orizon instead can boost fast ur health in any situation, beacuse Orizon IS a healing skill (and u need to add the divine favor bonus, so the net heal will never be 67 but most likely 112). u made the exemple of a scithe attack, well if the opposite happens? if the attack u suffer is not 119 but 20-30 (can sometimes happen even in hard mode), is this a big heal boost? i dont think. I agree that in some situations RoF can be way better than Orizon, such as perfect anti spike (if timing is also correct), but RoF is NOT a healing skill, for consequence this build has no (sufficient) self-heal. Do u agree? :If RoF heals 30 it's already better than Orison. 30 damage means 30 prevented+30 healed which better than 60 orison (cast time, recast etc.) And if noones taking damage, why would you want to heal them? They may eventually get up with LoD spam. Asdfg 01:01, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :RoF is the standard monk heal. It is the best, most energy efficient non-elite healing skill in the game. Take a good look at it. Read what it says. It rawks. Also, monks don't need self-heals. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 01:07, 29 August 2007 (CEST) RoF is the best skill in the entire game. if you don't like it, you suck at monking, and probably use this. — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 03:14, 29 August 2007 (CEST) Sy86 answer: No way, i use this: — [[User:Sy86|'Sy86']] When u'll be able to solo vanquish areas with heroes and hench using RoF we will talk again about that. ah, btw.... i am "Very Important" in game, so i know what i'm sayn. bb 03:14, 29 August 2007 (CEST) Sy86 ps: quote: best nuker in teh game: gz, perfect energy management, u must be a very skilled player^^ Hey Ska, we better stop messing with him, he's very important. That means he has 15 (fifteen) titles maxed. We cant keep up with that, he knows what he's talking about. Stop it, we dont have a chance.Asdfg 12:26, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :Hi, I have no titles maxed in a year of GW. Discuss. Ibreaktoilets 12:30, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::Please refrain from writing on the same page as Sy86 does. You are not worthy. Skadik however, has a maxed Vanquisher title. That allows him to argue with Sy. Asdfg 12:34, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :::I have 60% Tyrian Explorer or 22/25 Protector if that helps =( Ibreaktoilets 12:36, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Do you have 40% explored in any other campaign? Cause that'd add up and de facto give you 100% explored. Asdfg 12:39, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :::::Ooh. I also have 50% in Cantha, so that makes me 10% better at exploring than sy? Ibreaktoilets 12:43, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::No, you cant compete with his fifteen titles. However, you are now worthy to read his godly comments and absorb his knowledge. Asdfg 12:49, 29 August 2007 (CEST) Grow up. -.- [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''warrior guide'') 12:52, 29 August 2007 (CEST) Sy86: RoF is the standard monk heal. It is the best, most energy efficient non-elite healing skill in the game. Take a good look at it. Read what it says. It rawks. Also, monks don't need self-heals. read carefully, i never said that was a BAD skill i said that this is not a HEALING skill, it's a protection one, this is not the same thing. I think that's strange that an admin cant see the difference anyway :P for anyone who wanna contact me my IGN is -Sy Jou- :I obviously cant argue with you, as i only have 19 maxed titles =O — Skakid9090 03:23, 18 September 2007 (CEST) My Bad Vote I gave this build a low rating because it deserves a low rating. Lod can heal the party for a longer amount of time. ZB with gift of health has higher heals and better e-management. HB monks have heals much higher then this build and can keep going for the same amount of time because they have to heal less. Reversal of Fortune just plain sucks unless you are using it on yourselfKlomi 20:04, 31 August 2007 (CEST) :Lol@RoF sucks... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 03:25, 18 September 2007 (CEST) ::RoF is less effective in PvE. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 03:40, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :::But still better than the alternatives. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 03:42, 18 September 2007 (CEST) ::::No. It's simply better than the prot alternatives in terms of healing. It's less useful when there are too many packets of damage going through your defense. Often the case is people want to carry Orison. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 03:43, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :::::Eh, just run Boonprots. They got me through all of the campaigns relatively unscathed. Reversal really shines in Hard Mode though. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 03:51, 18 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::Offering of Blood owns. I don't know why it isn't in this build. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 03:52, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::I'll upload my current hero builds to PvX right now. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 03:53, 18 September 2007 (CEST) Oh, its pve? i guess u wouldnt WoH in pvp much anyways... -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 03:43, 18 September 2007 (CEST) RoF is a great skill to have on a PvE bar, have you seen the damage a barrage shot does from a shadow ranger in FoW? Have you seen what an Ele/Rit boss can do? RoF is and always will be far superior to Orison due to not trying to out heal the damage but prevent it plus a heal. For anyone with the urge to take Orison replace with RoF. Also I dont mind this build too much but I might drop say Guardian for GoLE for some form of energy management to counter PS. (Mr Pink57 02:33, 11 December 2007 (CET)) Do not know how to properly edit articles. The suggestion for SoA is most definitely wrong, should be used on anyone being bashed to all hell not as a small prot like suggested. The skill is god mod in PvE and larger scale PvP.(Mr Pink57 23:31, 12 February 2008 (EST)) Dwayna's Kiss? Patient Spirit>Dwayna's Kiss--Relyk 22:51, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :Instant heals are usually better in PvE. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:08, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::/agree Peter 11:00, 22 June 2008 (EDT) But Patient is a second self heal and can be cast on one player while u WoH another. (75.134.131.172 03:14, 30 June 2008 (EDT)) GoLE With one 10 energy spell? Signet of Rejuvenation does a better job energy managing and should be on main bar. BeQuickOrBeDead 05:17, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :Heroes don't always use GoLE right before a PS, so instead I gave my Mo/Me hero Channeling with 2 Insp with a +20% enchant staff. --75.83.131.85 04:31, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::So with this being taken off, how come it still shows as Mo/E instead of Mo/Any - I'll change later if I can figure it out...Hope 12:19, 6 October 2008 (EDT) Aegis? Why not in optionals at least? You are already investing in Prot, Aegis is a great party prot for 8 man PvE. [[User:Justing6|'J']][[User:Justing6|'ustin']][[User_talk:Justing6|'6']] 19px 23:24, 27 October 2008 (EDT) Rewrite Someone do it plz, I CBA. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:54, 31 October 2008 (EDT) Optionals should be e-management or some more prots/heals. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:08, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :It's like same bar -SoR and Dwayna's. Dwayna's vs. Patient is really preference, cos dwayna's owns when you have orders or hex heavy areas. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 12:27, 31 October 2008 (EDT) ::Optionals & variants. Of course the bars are very similar, it's just an upgrade. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:34, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :::ok [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 15:55, 31 October 2008 (EDT) Build similarity I can't help but notice that this build is essentially the LoD hybrid with a different elite. Cure Hex and Remove Hex are interchangeable; a slight shift in attributes is the only other alteration. Is it really necessary to keep both? 206.81.96.46 14:39, 18 December 2008 (EST) :LoD is terrible considering you have UA and HB. Plus LoD serves a different purpose from WoH.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 12:12, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Dwayna's Sorrow? I use Dwayna's Sorrow in place of Dismiss Condition when I play with a Foul Feasting bomber. It works amazingly well, and I think it might be a good note to add, but is this too situational to add to the build? 09:45, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Put it in variants.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 12:19, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Not according to Anet. Have they EVER had a healing monk that removed condis??? Hero AI Is it just me, or does the Hero AI fucking suck at managing high cost, low recharge prot skills like Prot Spirit or SB? Whenever I run Prot Spirit on a hero, I have to disable it and micro manage. 21:41, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :i have noticed no problems with regards to e-management. unless im fighting like...3 mobs at once. Funkopotomis 02:03, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::Heros throw it on whoever's gettin hit, sometimes they try to use them to heal. :::I only have that problems when I use a hero monk and there's a minion master in the party. They're probably shooting Prot Spirit on the minions. 02:33, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::you cannot control that, just disable hte skills until your actualy in a fight i guess 02:54, 4 June 2009 (UTC) SS nerf Take it out of the mainbar?--Tyrael-- 09:36, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Yup, agreed. Back to GoLE I guess. 18:51, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :SS still saves more energy than GoLE [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:56, September 18, 2009 (UTC) I have been healing my Sabway necros with this build since the update. I realize it is easy healing Sabway teams but I notice it is less effective now but still usable if you pick your spot when to use it. I am leaning to replacing it with Signet of Rejuvenation or GoLE--Cancerman66 23:00, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Should not be mainbar any more tbh -Tyrael- Boo for you 21:31, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Major Rune An anonymous user changed the minor heal rune to major. That seems bad to me. Is there any good reason for it? If not, it should be changed back to minor. --War_Pig5 04:58, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :I fixed it. It should have been a minor. Also, one of the notes was bullshit. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 05:05, 29 November 2009 No patient Why? Digitalfear 13:04, April 6, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build_talk%3AMo%2Fany_WoH_Hybrid&diff=1088298&oldid=1054763 Thoughts? --'DANDY ^_^' -- 19:19, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Hero build? Heroes do not use Sunspear rank skills. remove from that category please.--MP5navy 19:42, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :there is a hero variant if you didnt notice --[[User:Novii|'No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii']] 19:48, June 27, 2010 (UTC) "Standard monk weapon sets." This, along with tons of other monk build pages, mention "the usual monk weapon sets" and such... Exactly what does that mean? When I played monk a little in RA, I used a 40/40, a high-energy set, a defensive set and a energy hiding set, but this does not seem to be the case in PvE. I see a few monks run with a shield and spear in PvE, and a few with a 40/40, so I haven't really been able to gather anything there either. So, what are the 'usual' sets? Also, if you don't mind, type out the specific mods. Dogbottler 08:59, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :User:Lemming -Auron 09:17, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::While this clears a few things up, this looks an awful lot like the PvP sets I used. Should I basically go for the same thing? Also, should I have both HP and PP 40/40's? (Edit: It actually really looks like it's for PvP rather than PvE. Disciple Insignias, low req tactics shields that this build doesn't have enough attribute points for..? Sorry if I'm just dumb now.) Dogbottler 09:40, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::yes, those are pvp sets, pve is too easy for it to matter. just use seed of life and watch your entire screen fill up with blue numbers. -Auron 10:06, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::to elaborate, in pvp you bring those sets because you know you'll be attacked and e-denied. in pve, 95% of the time, you are not (and the other 5% of the time the mobs are too weak for it to matter). most pve teams are stupid gimmicky tank builds or speed runs, where an invincible assassin or warrior goes forward and takes the damage so you can camp in a 40/40 set all day and never get hit. other parties favor an imbagon, which gives you +100 armor in your 40/40 set, and that makes swapping to a shield set relatively pointless. :::the only time you would ever consider a defensive set is if you are going to run a particular zone/mission/quest a million times and want something to make it a bit easier (like if you, for whatever reason, wanted to do the last nightfall mission a hundred times over, you could bring a shield with daze reduction). but for the most part it really doesn't matter. -Auron 10:39, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, I understand then. I'll just hang on to my 40/40 set then! Thanks for the help. Dogbottler 12:11, November 8, 2010 (UTC) is Healing Burst a viable alternative to WoH now? Healing burst now heals all allies (including minions, spirits, pets, and other NPCs) in shout range for 32-45hp on each cast, but the single target heal is still only about as much as a patient spirit. Necromas 04:33, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Correction, heard all allies somewhere but it's actually just party members, the skill is looking a lot less impressive now. Necromas 05:24, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Seems like a modified Light of Deliverance. Able to be used more often, but does not heal as much, and range is limited. HBurst seems nice in areas with lots of degen, like Disease or Suffering, while LoD is good when the party is spread out, like in Eternal Grove. Regardless, WoH stills reigns, albeit heroes use it regardless of the 50% health stipulation. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 05:27, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm thinking you could even put it on Prot/DF builds without having to have more than 7 or 8 healing prayers and just use it mainly for the party heal, but then you can't use gift of health (and also it's kind of tangential to this WoH build). Necromas 06:06, November 13, 2010 (UTC)